All The Lovely Bad Ones
by BangBangWoe
Summary: "Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart, Used to know, Things it yearns to remember...And a song, Someone sings, Once upon a December" After that one December night, Vitale Kei's life changed. Now she has an abnormal diet, takes care of a human child (despite the fact that she's a vampire) and dwells on the past that never ceases to haunt her. Zero X Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"Mama!" A little girl's bloodcurdling scream filled the air as she clutched onto her mother. The winds picked up at a dangerous speed. _

_"Ma!" The little girl cried, her eyes bloodshot red. Although her thirst was torturing her, she refused to give into the temptation. Not now._

_"Mama… Not you too…" The little girl said as the wind's paced slowed. _

_The little girl knew that she could do nothing to help her mother now. It was too late. The group of vampire hunters had already left, leaving the dying mother and the crying daughter. It grew quiet, the snow fell softly to the ground, and the flames danced from afar, but the little girl didn't care. The little girl, so young, so lonely, stared at her mother's dead corpse, when suddenly, it began to disappear. She was turning to dust. The little girl, who had been so out of focus with reality, realized what was happening and in a desperate manner, she flailed her arms, hoping to catch the dust - her mother. The cold wind, which had since calmed down, picked up once again and the bits of dust flew and flew, blending in with the falling snow. They flew out of the young girl's grasp, and spread out through the snowy field, where a large home not too far from there was built (though it was collapsing now, as the hungry fire devoured it). The little girl yelled out to the dust that had once been her mother and ran after it as the wind took it further and further in the field. When the girl finally stopped running, the dust was no where to be found. It was here that the young girl truly realized she was alone - that her mother, her father and her brother were all dead and were not coming back. _

_The little girl collapsed onto her knees and sobbed, grieving as the wind grew colder as it blew furiously once more. The little girl slowly stood up on, and began to drag her feet against the snow, and in an attempt to comfort herself as she walked farther and farther, she started to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her._

_Dancing bears, _

_Painted wings, _

_Things I almost remember, _

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory... _

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago, _

_Glowing dim as an ember, _

_Things my heart_

_Used to know, _

_Things it yearns to remember... _

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_"I love you." The little girl could almost hear her mother's last word's in the wind, and fading away as the wind died out as well._

A girl sat up swiftly in a sitting position, panting, sweating, and her mind racing with millions of thoughts. She tried to steady her breathing, as she thought to herself, 'It was just another nightmare. Just another memory… but why am I remembering this all of a sudden? I can't think such bad thoughts…' When she was finally in control of herself, she gazed around, looking at her surroundings. She was in her room in a small house close to the forest. Everything seemed normal to her, except for one thing that struck her as completely odd.

"… Huh? W-What am I doing on the floor…?" She said to herself. 'I must've fallen down during my dream… Crap… My back hurts…' She got up off the floor, and stretched. The bones in her back cracking were audible, and she could feel the dull aching feeling that would pose as a nuisance all day. Still, she shuffled her way to the bathroom, where she would have to get ready for the day without any complaints. Now, this girl is quite different from others. For one, her hair is of a light lilac color, which is quite strange to see. She has large blue eyes that always show just how bored or sad she is, but always brighten to a beautiful cerulean blue when she sees one person. But out of all things, there is one trait that makes her stand out. What she is, is what excludes her from the average girl.

One, she's a vampire.

Two, she takes care of a human child.

When she was done getting dressed, the girl made her way out into the hall, and into the kitchen where she began to make breakfast. This young woman, seemed quite nervous, and had a terrible feeling in her stomach as she placed a single plate of food onto the small kitchen table. 'Why is it so quiet?' The girl thought suspiciously. "Natsu?" She called out, but there was no response. "Natsu?" She called again, this time a little louder. She searched the house for Natsu, and when she was not able to find her, she grabbed her hat and walked out the house, calling for Natsu once again. She heard nothing but the ordinary sounds of nature, until finally, a scream pierced the air.

"Natsuki!" The girl yelled, running in the direction of the scream. She was finally in the forest in the back of her home and she ran until she was finally in the center of it. She hid silently behind a tree, and could hear Natsuki's voice, along with another.

"Let me go!" A little girl's scream echoed throughout the forest. Natsuki was tied to a tree and was crying for help, when the man that captured her glared. He spoke with a chaotic voice as he drew his face close to hers, "No little girl. I'm too hungry!" The man said insanely, "I can't wait for the others! Vitale's blood must taste divine! Hehe!" He stared at Natsuki for a few moments when suddenly he threw his head back and burst into laughter. Natsuki replied, "When Kei-san gets here, you're in trouble!" The man stopped laughing, stared at Natsuki, then burst into laughter again. While her captor was distracted, the girl, Kei, snuck behind one of the trees that towered over him. She touched the tree silently with both hands, closed her eyes, and whispered very softly to herself.

"Mala suerte corre en mis venas."

When she opened her eyes, they were grey and she radiated a dark aura. Under her touch, the tree began to crack and when she gave it a small push, it fell. The man quickly dodged and exclaimed, "What the hell was that?!" The girl ran to him and quickly kicked him in the chest, sending him across the ground. She then ran over to Natsuki and quickly untied her. By the time she was done, the man had gotten up. He was breathing deeply and held an angry expression.

"Kei!" Natsuki cried while hiding behind the girl. She peaked out to see that the man has gotten up. Kei smirked, and thought to herself, 'I could have fun with this.'

"Howdy partner," Kei said in a southern accent, tipping her hat at Natski's captor, "I do believe you have somethin' that belongs t'me." Kei said, standing in from of Natsuki. The man looked at her strange, but Kei paid no mind to him and continued with her strange antics. "I don' 'preciate someone takin' what's mine."

"What's yours? My, Vitale, you're so strange. I don't see you teeth marks on her. I simply found this girl outside, all by herself, so I took her." The man said. Kei's eyes widened, as she finally realized what this man was.

"She doesn't need teeth marks to be mine, Level E." Kei said darkly, dropping her fake southern accent, her eyes turning from navy blue, to red, and then flickered to an icy blue color. The Level E grinned, and Kei sighed, stood straight, and reached into her back pockets to grab her leather cutaway gloves and slowly put them on. When she was done, she stood in her fighting pose and said quietly to Natsuki, "Natsuki, run." Natsuki shook her head with a determined face. "Listen to me, Natsuki." Kei said gravely, as she could see more vampires off in the distance. With that, the Level E that captured Natsuki threw he head back once more and howled with crazed laughter. The Level E vampire's laughter was cut short when all of a sudden a rock was thrown at his face, by Natsuki herself. He growled at her, and jumped into the air to attack Natsuki when Kei kicked him again. "What the hell, Natsu!" Kei exclaimed as Natsu began to run away, giggling. "I hope Kei hurts you very much, Mr. Level E!" She said as she ran back to the house. Kei couldn't help but shake her head at the young girl's childish ways, her valiance (or perhaps it was stupidity) and the way she had recovered from her fear of almost getting chomped by vampire so quickly.

Kei quickly took care of the Level E as she pushed her hand through his heart. More vampires showed up, a group of a few Level E's. "Master's been waiting." The first Level E in the group said. "Master can honestly go to hell, Now can we hurry up, I'm getting tired." Kei said with a bored expression. The Level-E looked angered, and spoke, "Master will not be spoken to like that. Master will not be disrespected. Master will be pleased with the news of Vitale Kei's death." The vampire said with an evil laugh. The rest of Level E's chuckled with him and got into attacking poses themselves.

"Your master will not be able to get any news." Kei replied. The first vampire attacked, and then more vampires, but Kei kicked each one of them and her hand's grazing trees and such, which would begin to collapse under her touch.

After a while, Kei thought to herself, 'I've had enough!' and said in between punches, "I'm done. Playing. Nice." Kei burst out a dark aura and said, "Mala suerte corre en mis venas!" She sent powerful hex waves on her enemies who all collapsed, and soon, caught on fire.

"Master...Will...Get you…Vitale Kei." The Level-E leader of this group said as he was dying. "I'm sure he will," Kei replied as she watched the vampire burn. When he burst to dust, Kei fixed her hat and made her way to her home, where Natsuki would be waiting for Kei with a warm welcome.

* * *

_2 years later_

"Kei-san, why can't we have a pet? Usagi-san would be very cute." Natsuki said one day. Kei and Natsuki had been moved to a different part of Japan since that day in the forest two years ago. This place was closer to town, but still in a secluded area near a forest, where Kei could always have a quick feed. "Natsu-chan, you know why. The pet won't last very long." Kei muttered the last part and ruffling her hair. Natsu smiled and swatted Kei's hand away.

"Kei- san, not the hair!" She said giggling and ruffled back Kei's hair. It's times like there where the aloof Kei acts like the teenager she is, and not the responsible adult she has to pretend she is. It could get quite tiresome at times, being only 16 and having to take care of a 9 year old, especially if she's a human child. Still, Vitale Kei had learn to overcome her temptations and lived a different lifestyle than most other vampires.

"Oh but Natsu-chan, you can ruffle my hair?" Kei said giggling and ruffling her hair back. "Yes." Natsu said with a large grin, going to ruffle Kei's hair again, but it was here when Kei ending it.

Natsuki burst into a fit of laughter as Kei tickled her. Both girls laughed, as Natsuki cried for mercy. "I don't think so." Kei said laughing as Natsu laughed harder. "Kei-san, please. Mercy! Mercy!" She said in between laughs. "Okay only because you begged for mercy." Kei replied, laughing.

When both girls finally calmed down, Natsuki spoke, saying, "Kei-san, you have a beautiful laugh. You should laugh more."

"Only you, Natsu-chan, can make me laugh." Kei replied smiling. "C'mon Natsu-chan, let's go buy groceries and then maybe we could stop at the pet shop. You did say you wanted to go and see Usagi-san, correct?" Kei asked, holding out her hand for Natsuki to take. She took it and smiled, "Yes! Hopefully Usagi-san is still there. I want to pet him and see how he is doing." Her eyes sparkled with the thought of seeing the rabbit that she once rescued. Kei held a soft smile on her face as she placed her hat on. Kei was saddened, for she could not give Natsu the happiness she deserved, but still Natsu stayed cheerful, and for that, Kei loved her.

"C'mon Kei-san! Let's go see Usagi-san! Let's hurry before the pet shop closes!" Natsuki yelled excitedly. She held onto Kei's hand and pulled her further into the crowd of people into a much more quiet place where the pet shop resided, Kei using the other hand which held a bag of grocery to hold onto her hat on her head so that it would no fall. It was twilight and the pet shop would be closing soon. The pet shop was right around the corner when suddenly Kei stopped. 'What's that noise…?'

"What is it, Kei-san?" Natsuki questioned. She looked up at Kei with her large brown eyes with a questioning gaze. "Do you hear that?" Kei asked, and Natsuki quieted down and listened. When she heard the noise to, she looked up at Kei surprised and ran towards the noise. "C'mon, Kei-san, the noise is coming from here!" She ran around the corner and into an alley way, Kei crying after her, "Natsuki- chan stop! Wait!"

"Kei-san… it's a beggar… maybe we should give him some food…" Natsuki said quietly. She grabbed some bread from the grocery bag she was holding and slowly walked into the alley way. "Natsu… I don't think that's a good idea…" Kei said softly, walking after Natsuki. Natsuki ignored Kei and came close to the beggar. 'I have a really bad feeling about this… I don't like this…' Kei thought to herself. 'Something seems off about this man…'

Natsuki was about to give the man bread when all of a sudden he grabbed her hand. "That is not the food I desire." He said bringing Natsuki's wrist to his mouth, fangs sharp and glistening.

"No!" Kei yelled as she dropped the grocery bags she was holding and pushed the Level-E vampire away from Natsuki. Kei whispered to herself, "Mala suerte-" when all of a sudden she was cut off by the Level E vampire. He pounced on her and pinned her hands over her head. "Natsuki, run!" Kei yelled as she kneed the vampire. He fell off to the side and groaned. "No Kei-san! Not this time!" Natsuki yelled, staying in her spot. "Natsuki!" Kei yelled as she dodged one of the Level-E's attacks. "Kei-san, you haven't fed in days! You're weak!" Natsuki cried as the Level E was choking Kei. "Leave Kei-san alone!" She began hitting the Level E's back when he turned around and pushed her to the ground.

The Level E let go of Kei and went after Natsuki instead. As he was about to take a bite out of Natsuki, Kei jumped on his back and covered his mouth with her hand and pushed his head back. His fangs were puncturing Kei's hand and causing her to bleed. The vampire stood up and threw himself against the wall, causing Kei to hit her back and fall off of him. Natsuki quickly got up and ran away as Kei's head lolled to the side and she coughed up blood. Her eyes turned from her normal cerulean color to red and finally to a pale icy blue color. Her face was bruised (which does not happen so often and her hat had fallen somewhere along the fight. The Level E vampire grabbed Kei, his long and sharp nails digging into her stomach as he drew his face closer to her neck. "The scent of a Noble vampire's blood…" He said and cackled, and finally opened his mouth wide.

Natsuki, who was now out of breath, ran as quickly as she could. Her clothes was messy, and she had scratches on her arms and knees. She ran to any person who she could find, and to each one of them she would cry out, "Please! You have to help, Kei-san is going to die! A Level E vampire is going to kill her!" Sadly to any normal person, that statement would have made Natsuki seem like a crazy child, and her appearance didn't help. Finally, when everyone she asked for help turned away, she just sat with her knees to her chin and began to cry.

It was then that a young girl with a black and white uniform and a white band with a red symbol attacked to her arm appeared. "Hey little girl, are you alright?" The girl asked concerned. Natsuki looked up at the other girl who seemed to appear around Kei's age, had brown shoulder length hair and big russet colored eyes. Kei stared at her and began to cry harder. "N-No, Kei-san… is going… she's going to die!" Natsuki cried, taking in quick deep breaths.

The girl seemed alarmed and asked, "How?"

"A… A Level E vam-vampire i-is going to k-k-kill her." Natsuki said, and her tears would not stop, "A-And no one b-believes me…"

The girl looked Natsuki straight in the eyes and yelled, "Where is she?!" At this Natsuki looked started, but quickly shuffled to her feet and grabbed the girl's hand. They made it to the alley way where the girl took out a weapon - a rod - only to find that the Level E was already drinking Kei's blood. "Kei-san!" Natsuki cried as Yuki pushed the Level E vampire off. She began to fight the vampire as Natsuki ran to help Kei. Kei's eyes were halfway shut and she was taking deep breaths. Natsuki tried to help Kei up, but as soon as Kei was up, she fell back down. Kei shook her head and just looked at the girl fighting the Level E vampire. She looked like she was having some trouble, so Kei pointed her index finger at her and whispered hoarsely, "Buena… suerte… corre en tus… ven…as…" But when she tried to send good luck waves, her hand fell and she fainted. "Kei-san!" Natsuki cried and in that exact moment the girl fighting the vampire fell, and he was about to take a bit of her too when suddenly, a gun shot was heard. A man with a similar uniform to the girl's stood there with his gun pointed to were the Level E vampire would have been standing had he not turn to dust. Natsuki rubbed her eyes and said, "Please, help me! Kei-san… she fainted and she's bleeding a lot…" The girl walked to Kei to see that it was true. She was losing a lot of blood and the fact that she hadn't fed in days made her oh so much weaker. The girl tried to pick her up along with Natsuki, but they could not. She then looked at the boy and said, "Zero, help me with- Hey! What are you doing?!"

The boy had his anti-vampire gun raised to the girl's head. When Natsuki saw this, she cried out, "W-What are you doing?!" He looked at her, then to the girl and said, "Yuki, can't you see?! She's a vampire!" Yuki quickly looked at the girl and back at Zero and said, "So?! Come help me with her Zero, or she'll die!" Zero looked at Yuki and was about to refuse to help the vampire girl, when he looked at the little girl. "M-My name is Vitale Natsuki… and K-Kei is my onee-chan… and if she dies… I have no where to go… I love Kei-san… Because she's my sister. If you don't help us… she's going to…." Natsuki started to cry again and rubbed her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the tears. When the boy, Zero, looked at the crying little girl, then to Yuki who looked like she was even about to start crying, his eyes softened just a bit and he walked to them and held the vampire girl in his arms. They were all about to walk out of the alley when Natsuki cried out, "W-Wait… Kei's hat!" She quickly scoped the alley for the hat. When she found it, she picked it up and ran to the girl, Yuki, who held the her hand out for the girl to take and the boy, Zero, who had been glaring at Kei. As they began to walk, Natsuki asked quietly, "W-Where are we going…?" Yuki looked at the little girl with a soft expression and said, "We are taking her to a place where she can feel better."

"Where is that?" Natsuki asked, looking up at the girl with her large brown eyes. "It's a place where both vampires and humans go to learn."

"So, a school…for both vampires and people...?"

"Mhmm. Oh! My name is Cross Yuki, and this is Kiryu Zero. You said your name is Vitale Natsuki, right?" The girl asked, smiling brightly at Natsuki. Natsuki nodded shyly, and said, "Yeah… my name is Vitale Natsuki. Why are we going to a school though? Kei-san is injured, not uneducated!" Natsuki proclaimed.

"Well… there are people who can help your sister, and maybe if she wants, she could join the school. Right, Zero?" Yuki asked cheerfully, looking at Zero. He had been quiet the entire time they were walking and when he opened his mouth to say that they didn't need another blood sucking beast in the school, he looked down and saw Natsuki's expression. He closed his mouth, and just nodded, and looked forward once more. Natsuki looked forward, this time with a big smile. "Kei- san, going to school? I don't she I've ever seen her go to school… I think she would like that. I think she would like that very much!" Natsuki said, her eyes twinkling with happiness, already imaging her "sister's" happiness. Yuki, having seen just how happy the little girl became, smiled as well. But Zero, he wondered why he was the only one that had sense, and had a bad feeling about another vampire in the school. He just shook his head and looked down at the vampire girl, Kei, and glared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Soooo…? What do you guys think? This is actually one of my older stories from Quizilla with A LOT of revisions. I revisited my old Quizilla account the other day and remembered how much I actually liked this story (ZERO FTW) and read this story and boy did I regret it. All I could think was, "Was I stupid? Jeez." This chapter used to be in first person with Vitale Kei (or in the older version, Kuro Suki) as the one telling the story. Some other changes:**

**-Natsuki's name used to be Nani.**

**-Vitale Kei's name used to be Kuro Suki**

**-They were just going to the grocery story, not the pet shop.**

**-Kei didn't have a hat**

**-The scene where Kei pretended to have a southern accent was not in it.**

**-Yuki was only in the chapter for longer in this chapter. **

**-Zero was not in it.**

**-Kei was bit by the Level E vampire here.**

**-The lullaby she sings in the other version is "A La Nanita Na Na" which is a lullaby from Spain, but I decided I like Once Upon a December better. **

**-The chapter ends as soon as Kei faints. **

**-The story used to be called "Love that Becomes Pure" (I can still remember my distaste with that title when I called the story that, but kept it because I couldn't think of anything else, until my friend read a book called "All the Lovely Bad Ones" which I later on renamed the fanfic)**

**Basically, that chapter on quizilla was utter poo. I can honestly say I'm a bit ashamed I wrote that but hey, I wrote it like what? 3 years ago? I suggest you don't read it, but if you don't believe how bad it was, here's the link: quizilla . teennick stories/ 10359107 / love-that-becomes-purezero-love-story-chapter-one**

**I also suggest that you don't read the rest of the chapters, due to that fact that 1) you're really going to spoil it for yourself and 2) there's going to be A LOT of revisions. Like… A LOT**

**I'm probably going to do this though, revisit some old stories and post them here. I honestly like this website a hundred times more than quizilla, and hopefully I get better ratings with this story here (on quizilla the story would get poor ratings but honestly, I can see why). I'm still going to be updating my other stories**** Minnaloushe, Your Changing Eyes**** and ****The Invisible Wall ****but I just remembered how much I love Vampire Knight ( :D ) and Zero Kiryu. I'll be quick with updating this story because I already have the first 6 chapters, its always after the fifth chapter where I start to get in trouble with the story -_- Petty, I know. Anyway, peace out, yo.**

**Why do I always finish my A/N like that? Hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_A little girl wandered the town all by herself, the snowy night chilling her. Despite the fact that she was not human, the December night was cold enough that even a vampire could feel its wrath._

_The little girl was scared. Her mother had died, along with her father and her brother, all not too long ago. She had absolutely no good luck at the moment. _

_Days passed and the little girl wandered about, and the harsh winds and snow still chilled her. She was hungry and lost, for she did not know where she was going. She traveled from street to street, town to town, until she finally made her way to a familiar, crowded shopping center. The little girl couldn't take it anymore. Her hunger was forcing her over the edge of madness and the little girl was ready to just take anybody's blood at that very moment. She could hear every single breath someone drew when they sighed, the way a humans heart pumped under their tender skin, the way their blood flowed through their veins. She was going mad._

_Her eyes flickered red. 'Blood. I'm surrounded by blood. Blood...' The little girl thought, licking her lips. She wobbled her way over to a woman, perhaps in her 30's, who sat all alone on the bench, looking quite depressed. The little girl composed her face into that of a lost child in need of help, and not of a beast who wanted to drain someone's life out. The girl was a monster, that much she could give, but sadly it could not be helped._

_"Excuse me miss, but can you please follow me. I really need help with something." The little girl said, looking so innocent. Of course, the woman could not see the beast behind the layer of innocence. The woman nodded, too depressed on whatever she was thinking about to pay any attention to the consequences of helping such a dangerous girl. _

_The little girl led the woman into an alley, away from the rest of humanity. She smiled wickedly, thinking, 'Finally… I could feed.'_

_The woman began to grow suspicious by now, and fear clenched her heart as it thumped loudly. "N-Now little girl, what is it you need help with?" The woman asked, trying to put on a brave front. Breathing deeply and staring at the ground, the girl answered, "I need help...with...my hunger." _

_The woman was confused and asked, "You're hungry?" The little girl nodded, still staring at the ground. _

_"Do you know that I could smell your fear?" She mused, "I like it very much… It gives you an adrenaline rush and makes your blood flow through your veins faster. And it makes your heart go... Boom... Boom... Much faster. It's music to my ears." She said with a small voice. She turned and looked up at the woman her mouth opened and her fangs glistening. Her eyes turned a bright crimson red as she walking slowly to the woman._

_The woman gasped, and stumbled backwards. She was petrified as the little girl lunged forward, going for the kill. But then… the girl was pulled away, and the woman had her memory erased. The little girl looked up to see who had pulled her away from food and growled, but when she saw the person's face, she immediately stopped. He looked at her with worry and such disappointment. The little girl just stared back at him, until her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes began to water. She cried all over again, but this time she was not alone._

* * *

Kei woke up with a start, sweating. It seems that she has been doing that very much lately, but this time she realized she was in a place completely unfamiliar to her.

'Where am I...?' Kei thought as she threw her legs over to the side of the bed. She tried to stand, but she was in too much pain. Kei cringed as she felt pain in different parts of her body. Steadily, she stood, leaning against the bed. When she took her first step towards the door though, her legs gave out and she fell.

"A-Ah..." Kei whimpered as she twisted, wrapping her arms around her body as she squirmed. She bit her lip, closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to relax her body, despite how painful it was for her to lay on her back. Kei took deep breaths until finally the aching subsided.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

The sound echoed through the very silent room and Kei move her head slowly to see the source of it. She felt sharp pain in her neck, but she ignored it and listened closely. The sound was very close to her, and she could even smell it.

It was the undeniable scent of blood, but not just any blood. It was a vampire's blood. Her blood.

She raised her hand off her shirt, which had been torn, only to see that it had her blood seeping through it.

'Blood...' Kei thought to herself. 'The very thing I live off of, yet despise it because it causes me to hurt others.' She dropped her hand lifelessly next to her as she lay on the floor. Soon, the scent became too much and Kei's eyes turned into an icy blue.

Suddenly, someone barged through into the room. This was someone Kei had never met. She laid there, watching the person upside down, while the boy stared back.

The boy seemed to be Kei's age, if not older. He had silver hair and a black and white uniform. 'That black and white uniform... Where did I see it...?' Kei thought to herself as tried to remember past events. She could remember the Level E vampire she fought, and the fight that came after it, but after the Level E bit her everything was a complete blur. She scrunched up her nose in concentration, trying to remember when she realized again that she wasn't alone.

Kei looked up once more to see that the boy still had not moved, but something seemed off about him. He was breathing heavily and when Kei looked directly at his eyes, she could see exactly what it was.

His eyes were red.

And he was staring at the blood flowing out of her stomach.

Kei quickly - despite the pain- rolled over onto her stomach and used to the bed to get up. As she stood, she cried out in pain, but she locked eyes with the silver haired vampire. She glared at him, her hands on her stomach trying to stop the flow of the blood that fell.

The boy took a slow step towards Kei, his hands wrapped around his own neck. One of Kei's eyes changed to a dark navy blue, while the other remained icy blue and a dark aura emitted from her.

"Mala suerte corre en mis venas..." Kei sent waves of bad energy slowly through her feet to the floor, where they travelled to where the boy took one final step before the floor under him collapsed.

Kei, still holding her stomach, limped her way to the hole and stared at the boy. He seemed to have landed on another floor, and his eyes returned back to normal, except for the fact that they held utter rage. She looked at him with wide eyes and a surprised expression, when slowly she began to laugh. Her laughter increased, as the boy began to jump up trying to reach the hole.

"Stupid, I'll get you for that!" He yelled towards her, cursing profanities as he glared. He stomped away, perhaps to try and get to her again, but as he looked at Kei once more, she could see the disgust he held for her immediately in his eyes. She stopped laughing and stared silently as he walked off.

Suddenly, a man with glasses burst into the room. He was followed by girl, a man, and Natsuki. The girl had a black and white uniform while the boy held a white and black uniform. Both seemed similar and familiar to her, but she just couldn't place why and from where. Finally, she saw Natsuki, and her eyes brightened. "Natsuki-chan!" Kei cried as she jumped over the hole and ignored the pain, and held Natsuki in a tight hug.

She held onto the little girl tightly as she dealt with the pain. What came next, though, completely surprised her.

"Oh dear! Why are you bleeding?! You're going to become anemic!" The man exclaimed. He grabbed Kei's hand and was nearly dragging her over to the bed. He didn't notice the hole until he almost fell in it.

"Whoa- oh - oh!" The man yelled as he stood at the edge of the hole, flailing his arms in hopes to regain his balance. He held his breath until he finally did, and then he stood straight and exhaled. He pushed his glasses back into their proper place and gave the young girl behind him a surprised look.

"My, how in the world...?" He slowly looked at Kei, who gave the man an innocent look before saying, "I'll fix it..."

"But how...?"

"There's no explanation needed, it just happened..."

"Yes, but-"

"Please don't make me explain."

"I just want to know."

"Wow... You're sister did this...?" Yuki asked Natsuki while Kei and the man bickered back and forth on how the hole in the floor came to be.

"Yep! I wouldn't be surprised if she did, but she probably felt threatened. Kei-san's luck waves are pretty strong!" Natsuki said with such admiration of her older sister. Yuki looked at Kei and her "father" and then looked towards the man besides her.

"Luck waves...? That seems incredible! She must be pretty strong to make hole in her state, right Kaname-senpai?" The man nodded and narrowed his eyes at Kei. There was something familiar about her, he just couldn't place what.

Kei and the man kept bickering about the hole when Natsuki gasped and cried, "Kei-san, your stomach!"

Silence filled the room as Kei placed her hand on her stomach and then held it up to her face. "Oh dear it seems I forgot to treat your wounds. Come and sit here." The man said as jumped over the whole and patted the bed where Kei woke up in.

Kei hesitated, not used to someone treating her wounds. She walked very slowly to the man and sat cautiously on the bed as the man lifted her shirt.

"A-Ah! What are you doing you old pervert!" Kei cried as she covered her stomach again with her shirt. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way I could tend to your wounds." Kei hesitated a bit until she finally let the man lift her shirt a bit where he cleaned her wound.

"Um, excuse me Kei-san-" Yuki began to say before she was cut off.

"Who are you?" Kei asked. This entire time she and Natsuki had been with strangers and they didn't even know their names.

"Ah, I'm very sorry Kei-san, it seems we all forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Cross Kaien, the chairman of this school," The man explained. All Kei could think of was, 'School?'

The man, Kaien, continued with his introduction, "And that's my daughter Yuki, a prefect here at Cross Academy. That boy right next to her is the president of Night Class here." Kaien said explaining who the other two people in the room were. Both of them seemed completely familiar but Kei could not place why.

"Yuki tells me that she tells me that your little sister was found crying because she said you were being attacked by a vampire. She and another student here brought you here to this school." Kaien explained as he began to bandage Kei's stomach.

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Zero?" Yuki asked. "I don't think I've seen him since we brought Kei-san. Have you seen a boy with silver hair around, Kei-san?"

Kei smiled sheepishly and stared at the hole in the floor. "Oh..." Kei said as she scratched her head. "So that was Zero..."

Yuki looked at Kei with utter surprise, and was about to ask a question when Kaname interrupted. "Forgive me for asking, Vitale-san, but you are a Noble, correct?" He asked. Kei slowly nodded, unsure of where the conversation would go.

"Then how were you injured to so easily? Or why haven't your wound begun to heal." Kaname asked. Kei sighed, for the explanation usually caused her to be given strange looks by other vampire. She began to explain "I have a very... Unique diet... And I haven't fed for days so I'm not in the best physical state. It's really complica-"

All of a sudden Kei was interrupted as the door swung open and a click was heard. Before anyone knew it, a gun was pointed at Kei's face.

"Wha-what's that?!" Natsuki cried, scared at the thought of a dangerous weapon shoved into her sisters face.

Kei was surprised at first, but then her eyes hardened and she glared at the boy, whom she just learned was Zero, daring him to shoot. She honestly wouldn't care if she died, as long as Natsuki was fine.

Yuki gasped and said, "Zero! What are you doing?! Put you're gun away!" She tugged at his arms, trying to make him lower his gun, but he would not budge.

The headmaster of Cross Academy looked shocked at Zero's actions, and started telling him to lower his gun. Natsuki began to cry, and engulfed Kei in a hug in an attempt to cover her from the deadly weapon. Kei groaned as everyone began to argue in front of her.

"Ow, Natsuki-chan. Careful. Not too tight, okay?" Kei said, loosening Natsuki's arms a little since she was holding her so tightly. Natsuki looked up at Kei, loosened her grip a little but never let go.

"This is so petty," Kei began to say as she hopped off the bed, wincing a little, "You guys are all fighting because he held a gun to my face. He didn't kill me and if he did all I would've cared about was Natsuki's safety. But, seeing as this is frightening Natsuki, we'll go. Thank you for your hospitality, Cross-san." Kei said as she made her way around the hole while holding onto Natsuki's hand.

"B-But Kei-san... You can go to school here, a-and you don't have to be alone anymore... I know it's hard just taking care of me, and I thought you would get tired of it... so-" Natsuki said as she stopped walking and began to rub her eyes to get rid of the falling tears.

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally, Natsuki-chan." Kei said, scolding Natsuki. "You know I won't get tired of taking care of you, so stop thinking so negatively. C'mon, lets go home. Now, where's my hat...?" Kei wondered as she looked around the room. Finally Yuki held it up as she stood next to Kaname. "Is this it, Kei-san?" Yuki asked.

"Oh! Yeah it is, thank you, Yuki-san." Kei exclaimed gratefully, but just as she was about to reach for it Kaname took it in his own hands. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Kei yelled, as Kaname examined the charm hanging from the wide brimmed cowgirl styled hat. 'Strange... I know I gave someone this charm before...' He thought. Finally, he realized from where he knew this girl from.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he held the charm gently in his hand.

"My cousin gave to it to me before I left, now give it back!" She said as she tried to snatch the hat, which only cause Kaname to hold it high up. Kei became even angrier now that this man was using her short height to his advantage.

Yuki, Zero, Natsuki and the headmaster all looked to each other, not knowing what to do. "E-Eh Kaname-senpai, maybe you should give Kei-san her hat back..." Yuki said hesitantly. After all, it was rare for her to see Kaname acting like this.

Kaname narrowed his russet colored eyes at Kei and ignored Yuki. "So you left..." He said softly.

"What do you mean?! Can I just have my hat back, please?!" Kei was huffing at this point and she closed her eyes in frustration as she yelled, "Kana-san please!" The room became quiet after that as Kei didn't notice what she called Kaname. She finally opened her eyes and stopped jumping, and held her hand out so that he could return the hat. Kaname suddenly smiled at her, which confused Kei.

"Kei-san, who's Kana...?" Natsuki asked. Kei froze and her mind seemed to blank as she looked at Natsuki, and then to Kaname's smiling form.

He suddenly put Kei's hat on her head and walked towards the door. 'Wha-What...?" Kei thought to herself, bemused.

"It's seems as though you never got rid of that old habit of calling me Kana-san, Kei. It really was an annoying pet name you gave to me." Kaname said while standing in front of the door, his hand holding the door handle. "It's okay though, it's been a while since I heard it." He looked over his shoulder and smiled lightly, although the smile seemed barely visible. Kei stared as Kaname left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kana...san?" She let the old pet name roll off her tongue as she stared at the door that seemed to share her shock.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**So this chapter was ok. It was a hell of a lot better from what I wrote the first time I wrote this story, I can tell you that much. Anyway, I'm not really sure what to say. It's been a few days since I wrote the first chapter (I've been editing this chapter little by little every time I sat on the bus after school) and finally it's uploaded. **

**Anyway, I think it would be interesting if Kei was Kaname's cousin, but I'm not sure if I should make them distant cousins or that they're close that they call each other cousins (I do that with close family friends and certain people, only because in my opinion it's a lot less to explain). So if anything, leave any suggestions when reviewing (which means you HAVE to review now... Hooray!). **

**I also feel like I should re-watch Vampire Knight, because I feel so out of touch with how Kaname would act and how Zero would act. So I'm planning on doing that. **

**And finally, thanks for the people who favorited this story and/or reviewed it (Thanks ****Lexi**** for reviewing this story, I'm glad I got at least one review).**

**And now I'm off to dwell in sadness from Zack Fair's death. And yes, Zack Fair from Final Fantasy. For some stupid reason I felt the need to re-watch the video of him dying. Oh right, it's because I wrote "dilly dally shilly shally" which is a reference to Tifa saying that to Cloud, and even though it sounds like complete nonsense, it actually makes sense when you think about it. "Dilly dally" means to waste time, and "shilly shally" (after much researching lol) is either a little rhyme to go along with "dilly dally" (like easy peasy lemon squeezy) OR it means to do something in a hesitant way (this I found from a youtube comment XD). So yeah, I wanted to incorporate some Final Fantasy goodness here, only because it's awesome and one of my favorite games. **

**But sadly this reminded me that Zack and Aerith died ;-; Oh the agony. Why did Zack die TT^TT. Guess I can't change the fact that that's how the game is supposed to go, and if Zack never died then Cloud have been the person he is, but still... I was just staring at the video like, "Don't cry... don't you dare cry... Stop it... Ah fuck." Ha excuse my french but I'm letting out some serious problems here. **

**Aaaaand I have side-tracked waaay too much. I should really end this author's note before it becomes longer than the actual story.**

**And so, I bid thee farewell. **

**"Even if the morrow is barren of promises**  
**Nothing shall forestall my return"**

**...**

**"Even if the morrow is barren of promises**  
**Nothing shall forestall my return**  
**To become the dew that quenches the land**  
**To spare the sands, the seas, the skies**  
**I offer thee this silent sacrifice"**

**- Genesis Rhapsodos reciting LOVELESS**

**ZACK WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! ;-;**


End file.
